First Kiss
by Ziirroh
Summary: First kisses don't always start off perfectly, but once you get past all the awkward barriers the embarrassment doesn't seem all that bad. Based off a tumblr post by lycanhieress.
It would be their first kiss, and both girls felt extremely anxious. They sat on the couch, close together and slowly inching their fingers towards one another until they touched. The contact was like a spark—static built up between them from the tension buzzing in the air at what was about to occur.

Ruby couldn't bear to look at her girlfriend, her face feeling warm and hands becoming a bit clammy. She was too nervous to make eye contact, instead she locked her gaze onto the carpeted floor beneath her feet, as if the most interesting thing in the world lay there.

Meanwhile, Weiss could be found in a much similar state. She had to stifle a gasp when their hands touched; how neatly they melded when their fingers intertwined. It wasn't as if they hadn't held hands before, but this time it acted as a preface of what was to come and so she became highly sensitive to every touch.

It was Weiss who spoke first, breaking the awkward silence after taking a shy glance towards her girlfriend and noticing how equally anxious she was about the situation. She found it endearing to see a blush across Ruby's cheeks, lightly biting at her lower lip as she watched her.

"Ruby…"

Ruby nearly jumped in her seat when she heard the tender call of her name. She turned to face Weiss with a sense of awe as she stared into her crystal blue eyes. Never before had she heard name uttered with such adoration since she was used to the sounds of scolding or intellectual tutoring, especially while they were around others.

"Weiss..."

When Ruby echoed that same tone of reverence in her name, Weiss almost wanted to look away to hide her blush. She felt her face grow extremely warm upon hearing her partner's voice, but those sparkling silver eyes had her mesmerized and kept her in place.

Neither one had noticed that they were getting closer, lost in each other's eyes as everything else became irrelevant. Knees bumped and their clasped hands arched to accommodate the shrinking space between them, bodies twisting slightly so they could better face each other. The electricity in the air soon dissipated, only to be replaced by an intoxicating atmosphere.

Weiss' pulse quickened as she caught sight of Ruby licking her lips with nervous anticipation. "Is this okay?" The girl whispered and gave a gentle squeeze with her hand, eyes seeking for confirmation.

Weiss returned the gesture with a smile, her eyes filled with reassurance. "Yes."

Her simple response did wonders for Ruby's confidence, enveloping the girl in a wave of relief as she released a breath.

"And you?" Weiss whispered shyly. Ruby grinned and nodded slowly. The two girls continued leaning closer together, Weiss pausing with some uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

Ruby couldn't contain a giggle at her girlfriend's concern, her tinkling laughter lifting a weight off both of their chests. "Yes, I'm sure."

Weiss became whelmed with a sudden surge of giddiness, caught up in the sensation and taking the first step.

She intended to capture Ruby's lips but in her moment of excitement their noses bumped together instead. Weiss looked to the side and began to blush furiously, while Ruby giggled and used her other hand to rub the end of her nose.

Weiss knew she should have taken the time to research more about this kind of thing, but had kept putting it off due to being overly self-conscious over the entire matter. She couldn't bear to look at her girlfriend after such a debacle.

Catching on to her sudden shyness Ruby then took both of Weiss' hands in her own, giving them a light tug to draw the girl's attention to her. This time the kiss was more successful.

Ruby tilted her head a bit as she leaned forward, being extra careful to not bump their noses again. Their lips met in a comfortable embrace, and Ruby couldn't stop smiling through the whole thing.

They soon parted, both girls finding themselves at a loss of breath simply from the exhilaration of the kiss.

"Was that okay?" Ruby asked in a low tone, her eyes shining with a building passion.

This time it was Weiss' turn to giggle at her girlfriend's concern. "Better than okay." She rested her forehead against Ruby's, the both of them sharing a smile.

When they attempted it once again Ruby felt like she was melting; Weiss' lips were comfortably warm and inviting. She released a soft sigh into their kiss, and as her lips parted Weiss took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. A rather bold move to make up for her earlier slip up.

Weiss was a bit surprised when Ruby's hands drifted up to frame her face. She could feel the tension in them, as Ruby struggled between pulling her closer and leaving her hands to hover there.

Reluctantly Weiss cut the kiss short, panting as she regarded her girlfriend who watched her with an eager expression. She wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her forward.

Weiss' motion was all Ruby needed as confirmation to drag her fingers through her long alabaster tresses and hold her close as they kissed for a third time. This time there was no awkward interruption of one of them trying to figure out what to do.

She was terribly tempted to push Weiss down onto the couch when a moan had escaped her throat and those slender hands twisted in her short dark hair.

Perhaps she would have gone through with the thought, if it weren't for the impact of a large ball of fur leaping onto their laps between them.

They broke apart immediately, with Weiss letting out a startled shout while Ruby released a yelp of surprise.

"Oh my gosh, Zwei!" Ruby scolded in a fit of laughter.

The small Corgi responded with a bark, wagging his nub of a tail excitedly as he panted happily and looked between the two girls.

Weiss shook her head and sighed in disbelief, reaching over to scratch him behind the ears affectionately.

"You little rascal. I bet you want to go outside, don't you?" She said in a cooing tone.

Zwei yipped upon hearing the word 'outside', leaping off of them to scamper over to the door.

Ruby chuckled at his earnestness as she stood up and pulled Weiss along beside her as they followed him.

Weiss pulled Ruby to a stop before they left the room and planted a kiss against her forehead. Ruby wore a goofy grin and returned the gesture by kissing the small scar beneath Weiss' eye.

Both girls felt a bit ridiculous at how easily embarrassed they were by such simple actions, especially when considering what they were doing moments prior.

Zwei barked up at them to gain their attention, spinning in a circle as the two girls laughed at their behaviors and soon hooked the leash to his collar.

They left the room, discreetly holding hands as long as they could while they travelled through empty halls.


End file.
